


Equestria's False Saiyan

by Denchik



Category: Dragon Ball, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denchik/pseuds/Denchik
Summary: During the battle against Son Goku, Goku Black and Future Zamasu anger Goku too much, which leads him to doing something different, defeating Goku Black. What will all of Equestria do?





	1. Prologue

-Dragon Ball Super, Planet Earth-

In a desolated world, stood 3 beings. One of which was pinned against a wall by one of his enemies, whilst the other one stood behind the being that was pinning down the other one, smirking

"So, where do I start?" asked the being that stood behind the being that was holding the other one. He had pointy rose hair which stood up, wore a black and grey gi which was tied together by a red belt, a yellow and green earring on his left ear, and had a very similar body to the being that was pinned. If you haven't guessed yet, the being was Goku Black.

"Let's see... How about starting from after you collected the Super Dragon Balls, whilst using the time ring?" asked the stabbed being. He had pale green skin, pointy ears, white hair in the style of a mohawk. He wore a violet long sleeved shirt under a grey and yellow coat, a light blue sash, dark blue baggy pants and white boots. This was Zamasu, Future Zamasu to be precise.

*Flashback*

Zamasu stood with his hands raised in the air."Come forth, Dragon of the Gods, and grant my wish pretty please!" shouted Zamasu. Then, the 7 Super Dragon Balls began glowing, and out of them emerged a colossal golden dragon with crimson eyes and very large wings.

"Exchange my body with Son Goku's!" Wished Zamasu. After which, the dragon's eyes began glowing red, and Zamasu then began glowing yellow. When the glowing died down, he then had the body of Son Goku. "Goku?" Pondered Zamasu. "I now have the body of son Goku!" smirked the Kaioshin.

-Earth-

While Zamasu was wishing to exchange bodies with Son Goku, the said saiyan was plowing the fields near his house whilst his son, Goten, was sitting on a stump and drawing something on a piece of paper. "Whew, all done!" grinned the saiyan, while throwing his hoe to the side.

When suddenly, he began glowing yellow. After the glow stopped, he now had the body of Zamasu. "Huh?" said Goku, when he noticed that his hands turned pale green. "Dad!" shouted Goten, noticing the sudden change in his father's appearance.

"Don't worry dad, I'm gonna get mom!" shouted Goten, flying off towards the house in which his mother resided. Goku nodded, and began examining his body. "What... What the heck happened to be?" exclaimed Goku. "Look!" shouted Goten, pointing at his dad, whilst carrying his mother.

"Go- Goku?..." asked Chi Chi, bewildered. "I told you! He suddenly became like that!" said Goten, wearing a very worried expression on his face. He then set his mother down on the ground. She then ran up to Goku, and began examining him closer.

"Why? What happened? Are you really Goku?" asked Chi Chi, not believing in what she is seeing. "I'm Goku, I really am!" said Goku, hoping that his wife will believe him.

"You're only son Goku from the heart, to be exact." said a voice behind them. When they turned around, they saw Zamasu in Goku's body, still wearing his old clothing. "Goku!" "Dad!" said Chi Chi and Goten simultaneously.

"You! That's my face!" said a bewildered Goku. Zamasu, never dropping his smirk, raised his hand and made a ki blade.

*Flashback End*

"Then, he took your life, like this." Said Future Zamasu, when suddenly, Goku felt a large amount of pain in his stomach. He looked down, and saw that he had been stabbed by Goku Black's ki blade, which went through Future Zamasu's stomach.

Goku began screaming from the pain that he was experiencing. He then grabbed the ki blade, and looked both of his enemies straight in the eye. "You bastards, what the hell did you do to Goten and Chi Chi?!" asked Goku, in an angry and demanding demeanor.

"I'm already stabbing you, see?" coyly asked Black Goku, driving the ki blade deeper in to Goku's stomach, making the saiyan scream from the pain yet again. "I killed you, in front of your wife and child..." Explained Goku Black. "And then..." said Goku Black, tilting his head to the side and smirking.

Son Goku then felt his rage build up inside him even further. "You bastard!" cursed Goku, whilst gritting his teeth. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" shouted Goku, flaring his ki. The rage that he was experiencing gave him a tremendous power boost. He effortlessly broke Goku Black's ki blade and pushed away Zamasu and Black.

"You... You stole my body... And even killed Chi Chi and Goten... I'm pissed now! I'M VERY FURIOUS NOW! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Shouted Goku, while powering up. Future Zamasu was forced to shield his face with his arms, while Black Goku began wearing a happy expression on his face.

Goku then rushed at Goku Black with speed that could only match the speed that he demonstrated in the fight against hit whilst using his kaioken. He flew past Future Zamasu, who couldn't even see him move, and threw a powerful punch at Goku Black. Goku Black barely managed to raise his arms to block the punch.

After the punch connected, Goku followed up by more punches that were directed towards Goku Black. He blocked all of them and flew up in to the air. Goku saw this, and began following Goku Black. The saiyan began his barrage of attacks yet again, with Goku Black blocking all of them and counter attacking, but missing all of his thrown attacks.

When suddenly, one of Goku's punches connected, which sent Goku Black in to a building. Future Zamasu then appeared behind Goku and threw a charged up ki blast, which Goku deflected easily. He then flew behind Future Zamasu, and punched Future Zamasu's back, sending him flying down to the ground.

"Your Immortal body is nothing!" Shouted Goku. He then began to shoot many ki blasts at Zamasu, hurting the immortal Kaioshin and tearing up his clothing. Goku stopped his barrage of ki blasts when he saw Goku Black recover from his punch. The saiyan then clenched his fists, and began emitting a dark crimson aura.

Vegeta saw this, and went wide- eyed. "He's using the kaioken!" exclaimed Vegeta. "KAIOKEN… TIMES TEEEEEN!" shouted Goku. Goku Black then flew towards Goku, and threw a punch at the saiyan. Goku easily dodged the punch, and countered with a punch of his own. It connected with Goku Black's nose, breaking it upon contact.

He then followed up by throwing a powerful punch at Goku Black's torso, breaking some of his ribs after it had connected. Goku Black began smirking from the pain that he was experiencing. Goku then kneed the false saiyan in the stomach, with the sheer force forcing Goku Black to cough up blood from his mouth.

"KAA…MEEE…HAA…MEE…HA!" shouted Goku, after cupping his hands together and releasing the strongest Kamehameha wave in his life. It connected with Goku Black, and began forcing him back. 'I can't stop this!' Panicked Goku Black. He felt himself losing his Super Saiyan Rose transformation. The sheer force that the Kamehameha emitted managed to open multiple holes, which lead to other dimensions.

A dimensional rift opened behind the heavily wounded Goku Black, which he went in to. Goku stopped the Kamehameha wave, and dropped his kaioken. Future Zamasu got up on his feet, and began searching for Goku Black. 'Where did he go? Is he dead?!' thought Future Zamasu.

He looked up and saw Goku panting heavily. He then began gritting his teeth and glaring daggers at Son Goku. He rushed at Son Goku, ready to throw a kick. "You will pay for this!" Shouted Future Zamasu, which resulted in him getting backhanded by Goku…

-Equestria-

"You still don't have the sixth element. The spark didn't work!" stated Nightmare Moon. "But it did… A different kind of spark!" began Twilight Sparkle. She then turned around to face her new friends, smiling. "I felt it the very moment I realised how happy I was to hear you… To see you… How much I care about you… The spark ignited inside me, when I realized that you all… Are my friends!" said Twilight, facing Nightmare Moon again.

When suddenly, the sixth element of harmony, magic, appeared above Twilight. After which, a portal opened not too far from the mane 6 and Nightmare Moon. Out of it came out the Kamehameha wave and Goku Black. The Kamehameha Wave broke through the ceiling, and still kept going.

Goku Black barely moved out of the Wave's epicentre, and began clutching his chest. "Not bad…" Smirked Goku Black. He then saw the portal closing, and began quickly flying towards it. The portal closed, and he couldn't make it in time. He then began examining his surroundings, and found 6 ponies who were about up to his waist, and one big pony who was almost as tall as he is.

"What in tarnation was that? And what are you?" Asked Applejack, staring and examining the wounded and scorched being in front of her. 

"Art thou a human?" asked Nightmare Moon, also examining Goku Black. Goku Black then glared at Nightmare moon, and made another ki blade. 

"You're going to pay for comparing me to FILTH!" shouted Goku Black, as he dashed towards Nightmare Moon…


	2. First Impression

-My little pony-

Nightmare Moon saw the wounded and scorched creature lunge at her with a flat, pink blade that was coming out of his arm and hand. He was moving at a speed that she could barely follow. She barely had the time to materialize in to mist that resembled a cosmic cloud before his attack could hit her.

When Goku Black saw that Nightmare Moon became intangible, he smirked. "Come out. I know that you can't hide forever!" he taunted. He then saw the mist moving to a different place and suddenly stopping. The mist began reforming in to the dark blue alicorn once again. Said alicorn had a rather smug expression on her face.

"I shall admit this, creature, thou art quaint stout. Alloweth's seeth how thee handleth this". Nightmare Moon said, whilst aiming at Goku Black to shoot a magic beam out of her horn. The mane 6 recognized what she was doing, and began worrying slightly for the stranger.

"Watch out!" shouted Twilight sparkle. Goku Black turned around and saw the source of the voice. He glared at the purple unicorn, raised his arm, and shot a small ki blast at Twilight. Rainbow Dash flew towards Twilight and moved her out of the way, barely avoiding the ki blast herself. The orb hit one of the Old Castle's walls and exploded upon impact.

"Silence, mortal. You six are next." Said Goku Black, while looking at the mane 6. The mane 6 looked at Goku Black with shocked expressions, which made his smirk grow. He turned around to face Nightmare Moon, but got hit with the beam that she has been charging up. It hit him square in the chest where his broken ribs were, which made him grunt.

'I didn't even sense it… Do these creatures even use KI?' Wondered Goku Black. He raised his arm, shot a ki blast at the beam, and began pushing it back. The mane 6's mouths were agape from Goku Black's performance. Not only did he brush off Nightmare Moon's charged up attack, but he began pushing it back with a small blast!

"Girls." Whispered Twilight, catching her friends' attention. "This new creature seems to be as powerful as Nightmare Moon." Started Twilight. "And also as mean as her!" added Pinkie Pie, with the others nodding in agreement.

"I suggest we use the elements of harmony when they are close to each other, so that they can both be hit by them. When I say now, we use them." Explained Twilight. "Darling, how do you propose we should go about this?" asked Rarity, while eyeing and judging Black's attire.

"I say, when one of them is down, and the other one begins bragging that they won, we use them." Proposed Rainbow Dash. "Alright, let's wait." Said Twilight Sparkle.

"What?! HOW?!" exclaimed Nightmare Moon when she felt her beam get pushed back. She moved out of the way, and dodged the ki blast. It connected with another wall, this time behind Nightmare Moon.

'Wh're didst yond hairless ape wend?' Thought Nightmare Moon, whilst searching for Black. She then got sent flying from experiencing a sharp pain in her side. She caught herself and began grunting from the pain. She then saw Black appear in front of her, and punch her in the muzzle.

Nightmare Moon began falling towards the hard floor from the force of the punch. She crashed on the floor, which resulted in the appearance of a rather huge crater. She began shakily getting up, and felt some blood run down her muzzle.

"Prepost'rous! how can someone liketh thee did beat me?!" exclaimed Nightmare Moon whilst giving Black a hard glare. In return, Black just smirked and completely disappeared out of everyone's sight.

He appeared behind the black alicorn and threw a ki blast at her. It connected with Nightmare Moon, which resulted in a big explosion. She got flung out of the epicenter of it and in to a wall. The dark blue alicorn crashed in to the wall, making a deep imprint of her body. After a few seconds, she fell from the imprint and on to the hard floor.

"Huh… You're still conscious… I applaud you, creature." Said Goku Black, walking towards the semi conscious Nightmare Moon whilst clapping. He raised his hand that had the ki blade, and grinned.

"Girls, now!" said Twilight Sparkle. The broken orbs began spinning around the mane 6 (minus Twilight Sparkle), and formed gem-studded necklaces that linked themselves around the ponies' necks, while Twilight's turned in to a tiara. They came closer to each other, and began emitting a very bright white light. They unleashed a rainbow coloured beam at the villains in front of them, splitting it in to 2 beams when the beam itself was close.

Goku Black crouched near Nightmare Moon, and began bringing down the ki blade on her. "Say goodbye!" shouted Goku Black, when suddenly, he stumbled forward and got engulfed by a rainbow beam.

"No! NOOOOOOO!" shouted Nightmare Moon after getting surrounded by the attack from the elements of harmony. After she got surrounded by the attack, it turned in to a vortex, and began purifying her.

Goku Black took the attack head on, and got up from his crouching position. He turned around and saw the source of the attack. Frowning, he flew towards the mane 6 and landed in front of them.

"I asked you mortals not to interfere!" said Goku Black, visibly angry. The mane 6 opened their eyes, which were white now, and looked at Goku Black with shock yet again.

"H-how?" stuttered Twilight Sparkle, surprised that the elements didn't work. He then extended his arms towards the mane 6, and launched a kiai at them, making them break their concentration and cancel the blast. All of them fell down on the ground with a loud 'Thud'.

Goku Black then began coughing, and noticed that he has coughed up some blood. He also took a closer look at the mane 6, and noticed that his vision began to get blurry.

'The injuries that Son Goku has inflicted upon me are starting their toll on the body. I need to finish these creatures quickly.' Thought Goku Black, before turning back to Nightmare Moon.

To Goku Black's surprise, instead of an unconscious dark blue alicorn, with mist instead of a tail and crest, light blue helmet that resembled a short haircut, fangs and blue eyes with cat like irises he saw an unconscious alicorn that was smaller than nightmare moon, had a light blue crest and tail and purple-blue fur.

He raised his hand, and shot a ki blast yet again, this time at the unconscious Luna. It connected with her, and made a pretty huge explosion. Goku Black then smirked and began enjoying the expressions on the ponies' faces.

"Y-you killed her." Said Twilight Sparkle, bewildered. Goku Black nodded, and began walking towards the group of ponies.

"You monster!" said Rainbow Dash, gritting her teeth. "How can you do something like this?!" asked the blue Pegasus while pointing her hoof at the approaching saiyan.

"It's a simple concept that you mortals wouldn't understand. I want to create a utopia, where there will be no mortal life. To fix the mistakes that the gods have made, I want to kill all mortal life on this planet, this galaxy, this universe… THIS TIMELINE!" said Goku Black, bursting in to maniacal laughter.

"And you know what the best part is? After I'm done with this timeline, I shall just go to the next one… and the next one… eventually cleansing the whole multiverse from mortals!" explained Goku Black.

"You don't seem tough enough to take on the whole universe." Said Rainbow Dash, glaring at Black.

"Ah, but you see, I was using nowhere near my true power. I'm also a bit wounded from my previous battle with mortals, who, unfortunately, managed to rival and surpass my strength." Said Goku Black, not revealing how wounded he actually is.

"I have a preposition for all of you." Began Goku Black.

"You can either become my underlings, attain power that you have never seen before or imagined could exist, or you can die right here, by my hands." Proposed Goku Black, folding his arms.

"I'll pass" immediately said Rainbow Dash, her glare never leaving Goku Black.

"Sorry ,darling, but I'm with Rainbow Dash." Said Rarity.

"Who the hay do you think we are? We'll never join you!" said Applejack, stomping her hoof.

"I-I will never j-join you…" said Fluttershy, fear evident in her voice.

"I'm not joining you, mister." Exclaimed Pinkie Pie while shaking her head.

"I'm with them. I'd rather die defending Equestria, and the universe in this case, rather than allying myself with you. You're the most evil creature I've ever seen, and you need to be stopped! By what means, I don't know, but we'll try!" said Twilight Sparkle, shaking her hoof in front of her.

"Very well then. It's your loss." Said Goku Black, walking towards the mane 6. The mane 6 took their fighting stances, ready for what ever Goku Black will dish out at them.

"Halt!" said a voice behind Goku Black…


	3. Success

-Equestria, the Old Castle-

"Halt!" called out a voice behind Goku Black and the group of ponies. The false saiyan turned around and witnessed another pony standing in front of him. Said pony raised a protective barrier around herself and the unconscious pony, which managed to endure his ki blast.

"Who are you?" inquired Goku Black. He began inspecting the pony before him. He noticed that the pony happens to be as tall as the one he has faced a couple of minutes ago. He also noticed how different the new pony is compared to the one who assume he was a human.

The mare in front of him had snowy white coat with a slightly pink tinge, a shining tail and mane that consists of violet, azure, green and cyan colours, wings, violet eyes, a long, straight, spiraling white horn, a gold crown and necklace, with both having a violet gem encrusted in to them.

"Princess Celestia…" gasped Twilight Sparkle. She then lightly bowed her head in respect, with her friends following suit. A while light began consuming the comatose pony, slowly dissipating as the time went by. After a few moments, the pony completely disappeared.

'Twilight Sparkle and your new friends, I need you to listen very carefully. Go back to the library and find a reformation spell. Don't worry about me, I will hold him off.' Said Princess Celestia telepathically, which was heard by the mane 6. The ponies raised their heads and gave Princess Celestia a bewildered look.

'Don't worry about my sister. I teleported her to my castle… What are you six waiting for? This is a being we can't beat by using raw force, even in his current state!' stated Princess Celestia. The mane 6, whilst wearing a surprised expression on their faces, nodded and began running towards the library.

"Where do you think you're going?" inquired Goku Black of the mane 6, speeding towards them with the intent of finishing them off. Princess Celestia witnessed Goku Black flying towards her ponies and took action immediately. Her horn began glowing, which made Goku Black slow down, and eventually, freeze in mid air.

"You think that you can just come here, threaten and attempt to kill my ponies, my sister and all of the inhabitants of this planet? Not while I'm around!" exclaimed Princess Celestia. Her horn began glowing again, this time, making Goku Black slam in to the stone floor with a lot of force.

Goku Black tried to move his limbs and whole body, but had a lot of difficulty doing so. He put two of his fingers on his forehead, and began charging ki blasts, that he will shoot from his eyes. The false saiyan used instant transmission, and appeared behind Celestia.

He shot the ki blasts from his eyes, only for them to be countered by a barrier that Celestia put up behind her. Princess Celestia responded by kicking Goku Black in the chest with her back hooves, sending him back from the force of the kick. He broke through one of the castle's walls and crashed in to a tree.

After knocking down the tree upon impact, Goku Black shakily got up and coughed up some more blood. He looked at the now approaching Princess Celestia. He flew towards Princess Celestia and aimed a punch at her muzzle. She dodged it and launched a magic beam from her horn at Goku Black.

The false saiyan slapped it away and countered with a powerful kick. The kick connected with the mare's back and sent her flying in to the air. She caught herself, and immobilized Goku Black yet again. She threw him in to the ground ,this time with more force and began charging up a powerful magic beam…

-Equestria, the mane 6-

The ponies ran and flew through the Everfree Forest back to Ponyville as fast as they could, passing through the bridge and the river (with the help of the sea serpent yet again). After a few minutes of rushing for the library, they finally made it there.

Twilight opened the door and rain in to the library. Her horn began glowing, making some of the books get enveloped in a purple aura. She then began bringing them closer to her face and looking through the pages, searching for the required spell.

'Where is it… Where is it?' thought Twilight Sparkle, having very little luck in finding the reformation spell. She puts the book that she had back in it's place and went for the next one, then the next one… then the next one…

Seeing Twilight struggle with finding the spell, the other ponies began searching for it too. Pinkie Pie looked around and smiled. She then walked up to a bookcase, took out one book, opened it and brought it to Twilight.

"Found it!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, showing Twilight Sparkle the book. She then went wide eyed, surprised that Pinkie Pie found the spell so quickly. She read the information on how to perform it and smiled.

"Alright girls, let's go back. We have a baddie to reform!" said Twilight Sparkle cheerfully, whilst walking out of the library. The other mares followed her out of the library, beginning to run and fly through the Everfree forest once again…

-Equestria, the Old Castle-

Princess Celestia unleashed the beam that she has been charging up. The false saiyan raised his head and saw the upcoming attack. He then tried to bring up his fingers to use instant transmission, but to no avail…

'I haven't used this technique in a while… Here goes nothing' thought Goku Black. He concentrated really hard and managed to use instantaneous movement, thus evading the attack. The attack connected with the place where Goku Black used to reside, creating an explosion afterwards.

'That should have dealt some damage…' thought Princess Celestia, examining the explosion. She then heard laughing behind her, and saw the false saiyan, hovering without difficulty and unaffected by the magic beam.

"Not too bad, creature. But I refuse to get killed by mortals." Said Goku Black, staring in to Celestia's eyes. The mare stared back in to his eyes, frowning.

"Why do you hate mortals this much? What have they done to you?!" said Princess Celestia, demanding an answer, to which Goku Black just smiled.

"You see, mortal, I want to cleanse each and every planet of your kind, due to them destroying the planet's beauty. Take humans, for example. As long as they exist, or any race that's similar to them for that matter, there will be no peace in the universe" calmly explained Goku Black.

"There exist races that are peaceful and don't destroy the planet's beauty! The population of this planet is relatively peaceful. Sure, some ponies can be jerks, but it's not worth destroying a whole race over that!" shouted Celestia.

"I wish I could believe that, but alas, I can't." said Goku Black. He absolutely disappears from Celestia's point of view, surprising the princess.

He appeared in front of her and threw a punch aimed at her muzzle. This time, it connected and sent Celestia back. The false saiyan didn't stop there. He followed up his successful punch with a barrage of attacks.

The princess is barely managing to dodge the punches and kicks that Goku Black is throwing at her. Some managed to hit her, damaging the mare greatly. She then saw an opening,

Her horn began glowing, sending a lightning bolt at the false saiyan afterwards. It connected, dazing Goku Black momentarily. Her horn began glowing yet again, but this time with a more vicious, crimson red aura.

She threw one of her hooves at Goku Black, with the hit connecting and forcing the false saiyan to stumble backwards in mid air. While he was distracted, she turned around and kicked Goku Black with her back hooves yet again, connecting with his face this time around.

This sent Goku Black flying towards the ground. He crashed in to the hard soil with his back, creating a pretty huge crater afterwards. He began getting up, but found the task at hand more difficult to complete than last time…

"Princess Celestia!" shouted Twilight Sparkle, seeing her teacher in the air. The princess had a few bruises and cuts, but otherwise was relatively unharmed. She turned around and saw her student with her friends.

"Get ready to use it!" shouted Princess Celestia. Twilight's horn began glowing, showing that she has begun doing so. Goku Black dashed out of the crater and flew towards Princess Celestia with an extended arm, pointing the ki blade at her.

The false saiyan managed to stab the princess, but didn't hit any vital organs in the process. Princess Celestia shouted from the pain that she is now experiencing.

"You dropped your guard." Said Goku Black. He then threw a kick at her, but stopped. The Princess immobilized him again, sending his body towards the ground near the mane 6 afterwards.

After which he landed on his chest, with the princess following suit, bringing down her front hooves on his back. Some more blood escaped the false saiyan's mouth, impairing his vision further.

"Twilight, now's the time!" said Princess Celestia, grunting. Twilight nodded, with her horn starting to glow even stronger. Goku Black's body got enveloped in a light green aura, confusing the saiyan at first. He then began attempting to thrash wildly, feeling his mind getting attacked.

"Let… Go of me!" demanded Goku Black, attempting to move his body, but having no success. He tried using instantaneous movement, but wasn't successful, due to him being weaker and having a lack of concentration.

He looked at Twilight Sparkle and saw her casting the spell. He began charging up a ki blast to shoot from his eyes yet again. Princess Celestia noticed this and put a hoof on his head, forcing him to stop charging the ki blast.

"Done." Said Twilight Sparkle. The pain that Goku Black was experiencing slowly began to fade away. He also felt Celestia's magic on him getting weaker, most likely due to the wound that he has managed to inflict on her.

He elbowed Celestia in the stomach, which broke her concentration. He then quickly got up whilst gritting his teeth and began assaulting Celestia yet again.

Rainbow Dash flew up in to the air a bit, lunging towards Goku Black afterwards. She punched Goku Black's back, making him loose his footing. He missed a few attacks that he threw at Celestia and began focusing on Rainbow Dash.

Before he could turn around to face her, she kicked him in the head with one of her back hooves, making the false saiyan fall on his back yet again. He began getting up, but fell on one knee afterwards.

He began panting heavily, his vision turning even blurrier and darker. He looked at the mane 6 and the princess. Scowling, he used his last reserves to attempt to get up on both feet, but to no avail.

'I've exhausted this body too much… I've… Lost…' Thought Goku Black, whilst slowly losing consciousness.

'What is this new feeling… Is it… Guilt? What have the ponies done to me?!' questioned Goku Black.

"Damn you… mortals…" said Goku Black, before closing his eyes and falling to the ground, unconscious. Princess Celestia saw this, and sighed.

"Good job everypony. We beat him…" Said Princess Celestia, walking towards the mane 6. Twilight ran up to her teacher and began nuzzling against her, careful not to touch her stab wound.

"Princess, are you going to be alright?" asked Twilight Sparkle, examining the wound that Goku Black managed to inflict, to which the princess nodded.

"What do we do with him?" asked Rarity, pointing at the unconscious saiyan. The ponies (minus Twilight Sparkle and Celestia) put their hooves to their chins and began deciding, what to do with Goku Black.

"How about we banish him to the moon?" suggested Rainbow Dash. Rarity and Applejack agreed, albeit hesitantly, with the Pegasus, whilst Fluttershy, Celestia, Twilight and Pinkie Pie objected.

"I uhm… S-say we spare him… I think h-he's just misunderstood and someone or something did something bad to him. A-also, Twi did cast a reformation spell on him" said Fluttershy, getting a weird look from Rainbow Dash.

"Fluttershy, even with the reformation spell he attacked and tried to kill Celestia!" said Rainbow Dash.

"The reformation spell's effects take some time, Rainbow Dash. They're not istant…" explained Twilight Sparkle.

"Alright, it's settled. Girls, take him to the hospital. I need to be back at the castle to raise the sun." said Celestia. She then got enveloped in a white light and teleported to her castle…


	4. Reunions

-Equestria, Canterlot Castle-

Princess Celestia appeared in her room. She turned right and saw Luna, who was laying on her bed, still unconscious. Sighing, she began casting a healing spell on herself and her sister, making her horn glow pink as a side effect. They have both attained a pink aura, which began healing their bodies, removing the bruises, scrapes, gashes and cuts that were inflicted by the false saiyan.

The princess of the sun felt her deep stab wound slowly disappear, which lifted the burning pain that resided inside her, making her much happier afterwards. After a few minutes, both of them were fully healed. When this happened, Princess Celestia stopped casting the spell and began lightly panting afterwards.

'I underestimated the difficulty of casting the spell.' thought Princess Celestia, reflecting on how hard the healing spell was to cast. The Princess of the sun's horn began glowing yet again, but this time, the colour of the aura was yellow. Outside, however, the moon began lowering. After it went under the horizon of Equestria, the sun began rising, taking the moon's place.

After the sun took the moon's place, Celestia stopped casting the spell. She walked a closer to her unconscious little sister, lied down next to her, wrapped one of her hooves around her sister's body and began tearing up. It has been 1000 years since she banished her sister to the moon and now finally, she had her younger sister back!

'Oh Luna... I've missed you so much...' thought the princess of the sun whilst being on the verge of tears. Every day for one thousand years she wished that her sister was there, every day for one thousand years she dealt with the guilt of banishing her sister to the moon, every day she dealt with loneliness that she was enveloped in due to her having no one to speak to about the guilt she was experiencing from taking a very stupid action to 'defeat' Nightmare Moon.

*Flashback*

It has been almost 700 years since Luna was banished to the moon. Celestia was at her desk, doing paperwork, as per usual. Every day mainly consisted of raising the moon and sun, with a bit of paperwork here and there. Today was no ordinary day though. Today, was her sister's birthday.

Celestia finished signing the last paper with her pen, which she used her magic on to operate. She put the paper and pen away, left the desk and the room, sighing afterwards. She felt substantially sadder on this day than usual. She passed near some of the castle's guards and entered her room.

She entered her room and glanced at the portrait that was hanging on the wall of herself and her sister before she turned into Nightmare Moon. She slightly lowered her head in shame while her horn was glowing. A small, black crown, with 3 spikes, the middle one being much longer than the two other ones was levitating towards her. She put the front of item that reminded her of her against her forehead, sadly sighing afterwards.

"Happy birthday, dear sister... I'm sorry for being so stupid... and banishing you to the moon..." whispered the princess of the sun, starting to tear up. She really missed her younger sister and felt guilty for exiling her.

"I just hope that... Someday... We will meet again... Forgive me Luna..." whispered Princess Celestia, putting the crown back into it's place. She then sat on her bed and began sobbing uncontrollably...

*Flashback end*

"You're finally back... Little sister!" exclaimed Princess Celestia, unable to hold back her tears anymore. She buried her muzzle in to Luna's side and began crying. This time, she cried not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. She hasn't been this happy during the last 1000 years of her life...

When suddenly, Luna's body slightly twitched. The princess of the sun noticed this and broke the hug while removing her head from her sister's side. She saw her sister slowly, but surely raising her head and opening her eyes.

'Where... am I?' thought the princess of the moon whilst surveying her surroundings. The memories of her time while being Nightmare Moon began coming back to hear, which made her disgusted with what she managed to become.

"Hello... Luna." said a familiar voice behind her. She turned her head around and saw her sister, smiling at her, with tears in her eyes. Luna went wide eyed and lowered her head in shame.

"It has been a thousand years since i've seen you, little sister. Time could put our differences behind us, we were meant to rule together Luna! Will you... accept my friendship and apology?" asked Princess Celestia, looking in to Luna's eyes pleadingly. The princess of the moon's eyes began tearing up, just like Celestia's. She nodded and hugged her older sister.

"Yes! I'm so sorry for what I've done! I've missed you so much big sister!" exclaimed Luna whilst breaking out into tears. Celestia returned the hug, with her smile getting wider afterwards.

"I've missed you too, Luna...".

-Equestria, EverFree forest-

Twilight's horn began expelling a purple aura. Goku Black's unconscious body got covered in the same aura, which made him levitate a few feet off the ground. Twilight brought the unconscious false saiyan closer to the group and turned around.

"Girls, I'm going to carry him to the hospital. Can all of you keep an eye on him while we walk towards it?" asked Twilight, receiving multiple nods. They began making their way towards Ponyville's hospital through the EverFree forest. Rarity looked behind her and noticed that her tail was back!

"Oh wow, Rarity, it's so lovely!" complimented Fluttershy, motioning to her new necklace. Rarity thought the she was talking about her tail, which made her smile.

"I know! I will never part with it again!" exclaimed Rarity, swishing her tail back and forth.

"No, silly! I'm talking about your necklace! It looks like your cutie mark!" said Fluttershy, pointing at Rarity's necklace. The fashion adoring mare looked down and began examining her necklace. Indeed, it looked like her cutie mark!

"So does yours!" said Rarity whilst examining the shy mare's necklace. Fluttershy, like Rarity, looked down and also saw her necklace, smiling and gasping afterwards. The necklace had a gem with a pink butterfly on it.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" exclaimed Pinkie pie, whilst jumping around. Her necklace had a blue gem in the shape of a balloon on it.

"Aw yeah!" said Rainbow Dash, finding out that her necklace had a red gem in the shape of a lightning bolt. Applejack found out that her necklace had an orange gem in the shape of an apple. Twilight Sparkle, out of curiosity, inspected her tiara. It had a red gem in the shape of a star with 6 sides.

"Gee Twilight, i thought that you were spouting a lot of hooey. We really do represent the elements of harmony!" admitted smiled and nodded afterwards. She then turned around, looked at the unconscious body of Goku Black and went deep in thought.

"Girls... Do you truly think that this... being is as strong as he said he is?" asked Twilight. Some of the mares took a closer look at the false saiyan and also went deep in thought.

"Well, I don't know... He singlehandedly defeated Nightmare Moon and was about to kill her until we stepped in. He also gave Princess Celestia a run for her money and shrugged off the elements of harmony." said Applejack.

"He may be stronger than me, but he's certainly not faster than the fastest flier in Equestria!" boasted Rainbow Dash, which made the other ponies roll their eyes. They noticed that she sky was getting brighter. They looked up and saw that the sun was being raised.

'I sure hope that the princess made the right choice' thought Twilight Sparkle while looking at Goku Black. After a little while, they have finally made it to Ponyville's hospital. Upon entering it, they ran up to the front desk of the hospital, with Twilight Sparkle presenting the unconscious Goku Black to the medical receptionist afterwards.

'What happened to him?' thought the medical receptionist after witnessing the torn up and unconscious false saiyan. She left the reception desk and ran to the nearest gurney. She took it and began pushing it towards the mane 6. After it was close to them, she motioned Twilight to put Goku Black on the gurney. She levitated him towards it and eventually, put the false saiyan on it.

The medical receptionist began pushing the gurney towards the emergency room. After she was near it, she opened the door and brought him in. The doctor, who was at the emergency room that time, went wide eyed and got to work. The doctor nodded, which made the medical receptionist exit the emergency room. She made it towards the front desk, where the mane 6 were waiting for her.

"This should take a while. In the mean time, could you tell me what's his name and what is he?" asked the medical receptionist, taking a piece of paper and a pen. The group in front of her just looked at each other, due to not really knowing who or what he is.

"We... Don't know his name and we don't know what he is. We only know that he isn't a 'human'" said Twilight Sparkle, remembering how mad Goku Black got after Nightmare Moon called him one. The medical receptionist nodded and wrote down what Twilight said.

"Alright, thanks. Come back later today!" said the medical receptionist. The mane 6 nodded and exited Ponyville's Hospital. Twilight sighed and smiled.

"What a day. We defeated Nightmare Moon, brought back Celestia's sister and helped our princess defeat him." said Twilight Sparkle.

"You know what this calls for?! A PARTY!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

*About 1 hour later*

Everypony was awaiting Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's arrival to Ponyville. They noticed both of them arriving in a golden royal carriage, hauled by multiple pegai in armor. Upon their arrival, the inhabitants of Ponyville began cheering. Spike noticed Twilight finally come back. He ran up to her and hugged her.

Luna and Celestia got off the chariot. When both of them got closer to the group of ponies in front of them, they began bowing to them. Two pegasus fillies put a necklace that was made out of flowers on Luna's neck, surprising the princess of the moon.

However, during all of this, Twilight Sparkle wore a sad expression on her face. Princess Celestia noticed this and began making her way towards her student.

"Why so glum my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you could return to your studies in Canterlot?" asked Princess Celestia, which made Twilight Sparkle a bit sadder.

"That's... Just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends... I have to leave them." admitted the purple unicorn. Celestia, seeing the problem, never broke her happy expression.

"Spike, take a note please." asked Princess Celestia, to which Spike complied. He got a piece of paper and a feather with ink to write on it.

"I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree, that the unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship and she also must report her findings to me, from her new home, in Ponyville!" said Princess Celestia, which made Twilight's mood go up.

"Thank you Princess Celestia!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle. When suddenly, her friends enveloped her in a group hug, which she gladly returned. Every inhabitant of Ponyville began cheering for Twilight, very happy for the purple unicorn...


	5. Reconnaisance

-Equestria, My Little Pony-

A couple of days have passed since the defeat of Nightmare Moon and Goku Black. For the most part, everything in Ponyville and Equestria was back to normal. The doctors who worked in the Ponyville hospital managed to stabilize the false saiyan. While he was unconscious, Rarity, by the request of Princess Celestia, made Goku Black custom hospital gowns and repaired his torn clothing. Twilight Sparkle and Spike moved from Canterlot to Ponyville, with the help of her newfound friends.

After moving, the purple mare, out of curiosity, wanted to visit the hospitalized false saiyan. She wanted to know so much more about the false saiyan: how he flew without the use of magic or wings, how he managed to defeat Nightmare Moon and almost defeat Celestia, what was he and why was he so evil. Many questions were present in Twilight's head and she really wanted answers to them.

"Spike! I'm going to the Ponyville hospital, watch the library while I'm gone!" said Twilight Sparkle to her assistant, Spike. The baby dragon knew of Goku Black and what he was capable of. Spike reluctantly agreed to look after the library while Twilight was gone.

"Alright! Be safe Twilight!" said Spike, worried for Twilight. The purple unicorn took a piece of paper, some ink and a quill with herself to the hospital. She put the 3 things into her bag and began making her way towards Ponyville's hospital.

After entering it, she was greeted by the same mare that she met when she entered the hospital with an unconscious Goku Black and her friends for the first time.

"Hello! The unconscious being that you have brought is in room 48." Said the mare who worked at the hospital's reception desk. Twilight Sparkle smiled whilst nodding, before heading towards the room that Goku Black was in.

She opened the door to room 48 and saw Black laying on his bed, alone in the room and still unconscious. He wore the custom made hospital gown, had bandages wrapped around his body, a chest cast and was under the drop counter. Twilight came closer to the false saiyan and noticed that he looked in a much better shape than he was when she brought him in.

She sighed and was about the exit the room and come back another time, until the door opened, revealing Princess Celestia and Princess Luna entering the room with a doctor who worked at the hospital. When she saw the princesses, she bowed.

"Hello Twilight! How do you like Ponyville so far?" asked Princess Celestia, smiling. Twilight Sparkle stopped bowing and smiled afterwards.

"It's been great Princess Celestia!" admitted Twilight Sparkle. The doctor came up to the purple unicorn and gave her a hoofshake.

"It's a good thing that you brought him in when you did. He would have most likely died if it weren't for you… He had shattered ribs, punctured lungs, internal bleeding in multiple places and a dislocated shoulder." Said the doctor, which surprised Twilight. She didn't know that he was hurt that badly after fighting Celestia.

"I see… Could you leave us for a bit? We need to discuss something…" requested Princess Celestia of the doctor. The stallion agreed and left the room, leaving Celestia, Luna, Twilight and an unconscious Goku Black alone.

"So, Princess Luna… If I may ask, why did you come?" wondered Twilight Sparkle.

"I wanted to meet this… being in person. My only memories of him were when I was as Nightmare Moon." Admitted Princess Luna, nonchalantly.

"I'm also here to view his dreams and figure out a bit more about this being. We also want to help him with his 'problem'." said Princess Luna while giving Celestia's student a smile.

"What's wrong with him? Besides him wanting to exterminate all living things?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Well, during our battle, he told me that he despised mortals due to them threatening the universe's peace and destroying the planet's beauty. That's also why he got so mad when you thought that he was a human." Said Princess Celestia, looking at Luna. Twilight Sparkle nodded, somewhat understanding his motives. The purple unicorn then took out her quill and the piece of paper, starting to write down what Princess Celestia said afterwards.

"Alright, let's begin." Said Princess Luna. She closed her eyes. After she closed her eyes, her horn began glowing purple, with her concentrating very hard to enter the false saiyan's dream…

-Goku Black's Dream-

Princess Luna appeared on a planet, much different from her own. She looked around and saw the remains of buildings and lots of fire. Due to her curiosity, she began exploring the demolished city, horrified as to what had transpired.

'This is awful… Did he do it?' thought Princess Luna. She began removing some rubble with her magic and uncovered crushed, decapitated and bloody human bodies. She almost puked from the scene before her. She then heard a scream not too far away from her. She flew towards it and saw Goku Black walking towards two beings, presumably a mother and a child. He had his ki blade ready. The mother was hugging the weeping child, attempting to shield him from the upcoming monster. When he was close enough, he raised the hand that had the ki blade and swung it at them. When suddenly, he stopped midway…

'Why do I not get the same pleasure from bringing justice? It now seems almost boring and unfulfilling…' Sighed Goku Black. He lowered the ki blade and turned around, sparing the mother and the child.

"You pathetic mortals aren't even worth my time… It would be a pleasure to see both of you starve to death." spat the false saiyan. He looked up and noticed Princess Luna watching the scene unfold, which made the false saiyan scowl at the princess of the night.

"You've changed. You actually have some good in you…" Said Princess Luna, much to Black's distaste. He then raised his hand, charged up a ki blast and threw it at the cowering mother and child, killing them both instantly.

"I was always a good guy. I'm doing a great deed, by slaughtering all of these mortals." Grinned Goku Black. He appeared next to her and folded his arms. Princess Luna frowned, absolutely disgusted by the false saiyan's actions.

"How did you even get here?" asked Goku Black in a demanding demeanor. Princess Luna was surprised at the way he spoke to her.

"They don't call me the Princess of the dreams for nothing." Said Princess Luna. Goku Black frowned and began walking towards her.

"A mortal with an attitude… I like that." Smiled Goku Black, getting his ki blade ready. Princess Luna tried to strip Goku Black of his powers, but to no avail… She then attempted to change the scenario, but only managed to put out the fire and rebuild the buildings…

"Your magic isn't going to work here, princess…" said Goku Black while walking towards her. Princess Luna began gritting her teeth, not being able to put up with Goku Black's attitude anymore

"I'm not a mortal, you hairless ape! My sister and I can't die of old age! You're the only mortal here!" shouted Princess Luna. Goku Black stopped and went wide eyed. He then began gritting his teeth and lunged at the Princess afterwards. He swiped the ki blade at her, but only slashed through air. Goku Black frowned and made the ki blade disappear.

"Pathetic." Said Goku Black, turning around. He stretched and frowned afterwards. The false saiyan still had a lot of work to do…

-My Little Pony, Equestria-

After standing there for approximately 3 minutes, Princess Luna has finally opened her eyes. Princess Celestia and Twilight began approaching Princess Luna, with curious and worried looks.

"So, how was it? What did you see?" asked Princess Celestia.

"It was… Horrible." Admitted Princess Luna. The Princess of the night began telling her sister and Twilight what she saw: the destroyed city, the massacred humans, Goku Black sparing and then killing a mother and a child, her magic failing to rid him of his power and failing to change the world that they were in.

"So, the reformation spell is working somewhat… Have you figured out anything else about him?" asked Princess Celestia. Luna responded by shaking her head, which made the Princess of the sun nod. Twilight Sparkle wrote down everything that Princess Luna said. She wanted to find a way to change Goku Black...

"I guess we're done here... it was nice to meet you again, my faithful student! Heres are two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala! It will be held in Canterlot Castle tomorrow, don't be late!" said Princess Celestia, smiling at Twilight. She used her magic to make 2 golden tickets appear, giving them to Twilight afterwards.

"Thank you Princess Celestia!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle, much to Celestia's delight. Both of the princesses teleported out of the hospital, leaving Twilight Sparkle alone with the false saiyan. She took one last look at Goku Black and frowned. She began heading for the exit once again, but this time, she couldn't open the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a tired voice behind Twilight Sparkle, which sent shivers down her spine. She turned around and saw Goku Black looking at her with a frown. He had one hand raised and was keeping the door closed with his telekinesis.

"J-just going to leave the hospital and you..." said Twilight Sparkle, fear evident in her voice. Goku Black then raised one of his eyebrows. He then began examining his surroundings, not believing Twilight. After he finished, he looked at her and nodded afterwards.

"Who... Brought me here?!" asked Goku Black, glaring at Twilight. He brought her closer with his telekenises, made a ki blade and put it against her neck.

"I did..." gulped Twilight Sparkle. The false saiyan face's expression softened slightly. He then unlocked the door and lowered his arm, removing the ki blade. His glare left Twilight Sparkle and he began staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"You may leave now, mortal. Before I change my mind, that is." said Goku Black, nonchalantly. Twilight Sparkle nodded and walked out of his room, putting the quill and the piece of paper into her bag and closing the door behind her..


	6. Development

-My Little Pony, Equestria-

Twilight Sparkle exited the hospital room that had Goku Black in it, narrowly avoiding death. She warned he doctor who was waiting outside to be much more careful around the false saiyan.

"Alright, but why?" questioned the doctor while raising an eyebrow. As a response, Twilight Sparkle began scratching the back of her head with her hoof and chuckling nervously. She didn't exactly want to reveal what happened to her in the room.

"Well you see… He's not the kindest… being. He's also in a pretty bad mood, so I wouldn't recommend entering the room right now." Explained the purple unicorn. After her explanation, Twilight stopped rubbing the back of her head with her hoof and nervously chuckling.

"Duly noted." Said the doctor whilst nodding. He then went past Twilight and began making his way to the next hospital room, so that he could check up on the patient that resided in the said room. The purple unicorn sighed in relief and began making her way towards the hospital's exit.

While she was on her way, she took out the piece of paper out of her bag by using her magic, so that she could read what she wrote. She sat down on one of the hospital's benches and began reading. She put down her bag down next to her and began reading what she wrote down. She skimmed through her writing, while trying to figure out the false saiyan's mentality.

The purple unicorn, out of the corner of her eyes, saw that the bag was rather empty. She took a closer look and noticed that the tickets weren't in it. She then gulped, realizing that she managed to forget the tickets it Black's room!

"Oh my Celestia…" groaned Twilight. She began rubbing her eyes with her hooves, visibly frustrated. She forgot her tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala in Goku Black's room and had to retrieve them somehow.

She placed the piece of paper in her bag. After which, she took the said bag with her and went back to the room with the false saiyan. The closer she got to the door, the more scared she was. Upon arriving, she prepared for the worst and opened the door…

The false saiyan heard the purple unicorn leaving the room and closing the door behind her. After which, he heard her having a conversation with the pony outside, telling him not to enter the room, which made the false saiyan smirk.

'I don't get it though… Why did that mortal bring me here and not kill me? The others mortals that were with her and had a good chance of finishing me off when I was unconscious…' thought the false saiyan. Try as he might, Goku Black couldn't figure out the ponies and their motives.

'Perhaps the 'immortal' creature was right. What if this race is actually not like the typical mortal race? Even so, I still have to continue the Zero Mortals Plan…' Smirked Goku Black. Once he is back to full health, he will continue cleansing the universe of it's mortal inhabitants.

'I need to somewhat tolerate the mortals while I'm here, so that they will think that their so called 'reformation spell' managed to work' Chuckled the false saiyan. He turned his head to where Twilight used to be and noticed that the purple unicorn left two pieces of paper behind her.

'What are they? That mortal seemed pretty excited about receiving them…' thought the false saiyan, which caused his curiosity to spike. He used his telekinesis to bring them closer to him. Once in his reach, he grabbed the ticket and began reading what it said.

'The Grand Galloping Gala at Canterlot Castle. ADMIT ONE.' Read the false saiyan. He assumed that this 'Grand Galloping Gala' was some sort of event on this planet. He put the tickets on the hospital's table, getting up afterwards. The false saiyan then began to concentrate heavily, attempting to use instantaneous movement to get to the Sacred World of the Kais.

He wanted to find a time ring, due to him not having one. Goku Black disappeared from his hospital room and appeared in some sort of void. He looked around and saw that he was in between multiple universes.

'So, this timeline doesn't have a Sacred World of The Kais… Am I even in the same multiverse?' frowned the false saiyan. He used the instantaneous movement to reappear in the hospital. He then began laying on the bed yet again, upset that he couldn't get a time ring.

A while later, the false saiyan felt the purple unicorn approaching the door. After a couple of moments, she opened the door and entered the room. Goku Black looked at her and frowned.

"Just because I can tolerate your existence, mortal, that doesn't mean that you can enter this room at will." Threatened Goku Black. Twilight Sparkle began cowering slightly due to Black's outburst. After which, she noticed that the tickets were on Black's table.

"I just left my tickets here… Can I have them back please?" asked the purple unicorn, eager to have the tickets back. Goku Black glanced at the tickets and back to Twilight.

"Yes, you can. But only if you answer a couple of my questions. What is this 'Grand Galloping Gala'?" asked Goku Black, his gaze meeting Twilight's.

"Um, well... The Grand Galloping Gala is a royal ball, that's held every year to celebrate the completion of Canterlot after Equestria was founded." answered Twilight Sparkle truthfully.

"Alright. What is Canterlot and what's Equestria?" questioned the false saiyan, getting up from his bed, slowly starting to make his way towards Twilight Sparkle.

"Canterlot is the capital of Equestria, while Equestria is one of the many kingdoms that this planet has." nervously answered the purple unicorn. She became more tense with every step that the false saiyan took.

"Why did you bring me to the hospital? Out of 'kindness'?" asked Goku Black, crouching in front of Twilight Sparkle so that his eyes could meet hers on an even level.

"P-Princess Celestia asked us to carry you to the hospital. I used my magic to lift you and carry you here." answered the purple unicorn, trying not to loose it.

"What did the other ponies do?" questioned Goku Black, extending his arm towards Twilight. He put his hand on Twilight Sparkle's head, making the purple unicorn respond with flinching and shuddering.

"They followed behind me, because i asked them to keep an eye on you..." anxiously answered Twilight Sparkle, fearing the worst afterwards. Goku Black then smiled and began lightly petting Twilight, which made the purple mare squeak.

"Alright. One last thing. I'm going to read your mind and if you lied to me about anything, I will give you a very slow and painful death." explained Black, dropping his smile. Twilight's eyes went wide upon hearing what the false saiyan was about to do.

"Wait, wha-" began Twilight Sparkle, but was abruptly cut off by Goku Black entering her mind. He didn't want to go too far back, only to the point where he was unconscious. He saw the mane 6 discussing with Princess Celestia what to do with Black after he went out of commission. While listening to the conversation, he made a mental note to punish the blue pony who had a rainbow coloured mane and tail.

He saw Princess Celestia disappear and Twilight Sparkle carry him to the hospital with her magic. After they made it to the hospital, the doctors took him and the mane 6 left. After that, he saw her meeting Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The princess of the sun let her move to Ponyville, so that she could be with her friends.

Later, he saw her packing and moving to Ponyville with the help of her new friends. The last memory he saw was about her packing her things and going to the hospital, where the false saiyan resided, with the intent of figuring out more about him. He also saw the two princesses appear in the hospital room, with Luna checking his dreams and telling everything what she saw to Twilight.

He then removed his hand from Twilight's head and got up. Goku Black used his telekinesis to give Twilight Sparkle her two tickets and began walking towards his bed. Twilight Sparkle sighed in relief, happy that she managed to get the tickets and survive.

"Hey, Can i ask you something?" wondered Twilight Sparkle, while using her magic to put the tickets into her bag. Goku Black turned around to face Twilight and raised his eyebrow afterwards.

"What do you want, mortal?" asked the false saiyan, curious as to what the purple unicorn has to say.

"Could I possibly ask you a few questions in the future about yourself? Maybe later today or tomorrow?" asked Twilight Sparkle, biting her lip afterwards.

"I will consider it, mortal. Now leave." said Goku Black, getting into bed. Twilight Sparkle nodded and left Black's room. She heavily sighed, not believing how difficult of a day it has been. She has finally left the hospital, saying goodbye to the doctor and to the mare who worked at the reception desk along the way.

After a few minutes of walking, she has finally made it to the Golden Oak Library. She opened the library's doors and smiled. She put down her bag on one of the tables and noticed Spike taking a nap.

"Spike!" said Twilight Sparkle rather loudly. This woke Spike up. The baby dragon looked up and saw Twilight standing at the door of the library. He got out of bed and ran down, stopping when he was in front of the purple unicorn, giving her a sheepish smile afterwards.

"Princess Celestia gave me two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. I was wondering if you would like to come." proposed Twilight Sparkle. Spike responded by shaking his head.

"No, sorry Twi. I don't want any of that girly fru fru nonsense and i want to keep it that way." said Spike, crossing his arms over his chest. Twilight gave Spike a rather questioning look, surprised that he doesn't want to go.

"Alright Spike, suit yourself! I'm gonna ask if any of the girls want to go." said Twilight Sparkle, giving Spike a grin. She exited the library, closing the door behind her...


	7. The Ticket Master (part 1)

-My Little Pony, Equestria-

Twilight Sparkle exited The Golden Oak library and began strolling through Ponyville whilst deep in thought. She had no idea which one of her friends should receive the ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala.

'I suppose I could give it to Rarity, but then Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and…'. Twilight's train of though was suddenly interrupted by a certain pink mare being blown out of Sugar Cube Corner and crashing into her.

"Oh, hey Twilight!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie while smiling. The pink earth pony and the purple unicorn got up and dusted themselves off.

"Hi Pinkie Pie! I wanted to ask you something. Would you like to go to the Grand Galloping Gala with me?" wondered Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Pie's smile grew even wider and stars seemed to appear in the pink mare's eyes.

"Of course! The Grand Galloping Gala is the most amazing, incredible, tremendous, super wonderful, terrificly humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always, always, ALWAYS wanted to go!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, inhaling a lot of air afterwards.

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me!

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me!

Hip hip Hooray!

It's the best place for me!

For Pinkie...

With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony!

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me!

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me!

'Cause it's the most Galarrific superly-terrific Gala ever!

In the whole galaxy!

Wheee!' Sang Pinkie Pie while hopping around Twilight Sparkle

"Thank you so much Twilight! It's the most wonderful-est gift ever!" exclaimed the pink earth pony yet again, stopping in front of Twilight Sparkle. The purple unicorn nodded in response to Pinkie Pie.

"Alright! Now that that's settled…" began Twilight Sparkle, getting abruptly interrupted by a familiar white unicorn walking up to her.

"I've heard you mention the Grand Galloping Gala!" said Rarity, looking at Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie.

"Yes, yes, yes! Twilight's taking me to the Grand Galloping Gala at Canterlot!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie as usual, while interrupting Twilight Sparkle in the process.

"I design ensembles for the Gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend! Oh the society, the culture, the glamour – this is where I truly belong! And there I'm destined to meet him..." fantasized Rarity with a very delectable tone. Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle gave the white mare pretty confused looks, not knowing who she was talking about.

"Who?" questioned Pinkie Pie with a raised eyebrow.

"Him… I would stroll through the gala, and everypony would wonder… Who is that mysterious mare? They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to him, her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be magnificent. He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say… Yes! We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is what I would become upon marrying him, the stallion of my dreams!" said Rarity, lost in her imagination. She then opened her eyes and gave Twilight a look of disbelief.

"Twilight! I simply can not believe that you would invite Pinkie Pie to the Gala so she can… party and prevent me from meeting my love! How could you? Hmph!" said Rarity, turning around and scoffing at Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh wow… I didn't know that both of you wanted to go to the Gala this badly…" Admitted Twilight Sparkle, now torn between giving one of the tickets to Pinkie Pie or Rarity.

"Um, excuse me, Twilight? Did you say something about the Gala?" wondered a voice behind the three mares. They turned around and saw Fluttershy, seemingly stopping from her stroll through Ponyville with her pet bunny, Angel, next to her.

"Yeah! I wanted to give Pinkie Pie the ticket, but now I really don't know how to give it to, since Pinkie and Rarity both want to go…" said Twilight Sparkle, feeling a tad down.

"Oh. Well, I would like to ask, if it would be alright, if you haven't given the ticket to someone else." Spoke Fluttershy, smiling.

"You? You want to go to the Gala?" asked Rarity, dumbfounded. The pony who she least expected to have a desire to go to the Gala just said that she wanted to go.

"Oh, no… I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of… You see, it's not so much the Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!" dreamily exclaimed the shy mare.

"Gee Fluttershy… It sounds… Beautiful?" responded Twilight Sparkle, at a loss for words.

"Excuse me darling, but where are your tickets?" asked Rarity, finally noticing that Twilight didn't have them.

"Oh, I left them at the Golden Oak Library!" said Twilight Sparkle, chuckling nervously.

"Now wait just a minute!" said a voice above the four mares. They all looked up and saw Rainbow Dash, standing on the house's roof, looking down on them. The blue Pegasus flew down from the roof and landed in front of her friends.

"Rainbow Dash, don't tell me you want to go to the Gala too!" said Twilight Sparkle, her tone having a noticeable amount of frustration in it.

"Of course I do! The Wonderbolts perform at the Grand Galloping Gala every year. I can see it now. Everypony would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on the Wonderbolts, but then in would fly Rainbow Dash! I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut, then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, the Buccaneer Blaze! The ponies would go wild! The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member!" daydreamed Rainbow Dash.

"Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me!" begged Rainbow Dash, to which Twilight Sparkle hung her head. She now had an even harder time giving one of the tickets to her friends.

"I don't know yet girls… Just, give me some time to decide. I remembered that I promised to help Applejack today. I'll see all of you later!" said Twilight Sparkle, waving her hoof. The other ponies looked at their friend, surprised.

"But Twi-" Began Rarity, but was interrupted by Twilight Sparkle.

"Sorry Rarity, but no. This is my decision and I'm gonna make it on my own. I also can't think when there's lots of noise" Said the purple unicorn, starting to make her way towards Sweet Apple Acres, leaving her friends to argue between themselves on who gets the ticket. Upon arriving, she was warmly greeted by her friend, Applejack.

"Howdy, Twi! I'm glad that you could make it! So, let's not waste any time and start harvestin' apples, am I right?" asked the orange earth pony, to which Twilight Sparkle nodded. They worked together pretty well: Applejack bucked the trees and let the apples fall, while Twilight Sparkle used her magic to put the fruits into the baskets.

After an hour or so of applebucking, they managed to harvest a decent amount of apples. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack were carrying baskets full of apples, when suddenly, Rainbow Dash landed in front of them.

"Rainbow Dash? You told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples! What were you busy doing? Spyin'?" asked Applejack, narrowing her eyes at the blue pegasus in front of her.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. Twilight, I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anybody!" said Rainbow Dash, getting closer to her friend, Twilight Sparkle.

"Now, wait just a minute 'ere. Am ah missing something? What ticket?" asked Applejack, due to her curiosity spiking. Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack and smirked.

"Twilight Sparkle has tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala and has some difficulty deciding which one of us she should give them to." Explained Rainbow Dash, making Applejack raise her eyebrow and smile afterwards.

"The Grand Galloping Gala?! Twilight, why didn't you tell me about it? I'd love to go! Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles 'til the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres?! Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip!" said Applejack, excitement filling her voice.

"Why, I would give my leg to go to the Gala!" admitted Applejack. Rainbow Dash cleared her throat to catch the orange earth pony's attention.

"That's nice to hear, Applejack, but I believe that the ticket belongs to me." Said Rainbow Dash, smirking.

"Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket!" Responded Applejack, returning the smirk.

"Applejack, not you too! Girls, these are my tickets, I'll decide who gets the spare one, thank you very much." Said Twilight Sparkle, putting the basket full of apples on the ground. She then heard her stomach rumble, which made the purple unicorn frown slightly.

"Come on Twi, please! If I go, it will let me drum up business for the farm!" said Applejack, getting close to Twilight

"If I go, I will get the chance to audition for the Wonderbolts!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, also walking towards Twilight

"The money will let me fix Granny's back!" spoke Applejack, a few inches from Twilight's face.

"If I audition for the Wonderbolts, I could start living the dream!" said Rainbow Dash, also a few inches away from the purple unicorn's face.

"Those are… Pretty good reasons I suppose…" said Twilight Sparkle, backing away from the two mares a bit…


	8. The Ticket Master (part 2)

-My Little Pony, Equestria-

"So Twilight, who is going to get the ticket?" asked Rainbow Dash, gazing at the purple unicorn. Before Twilight Sparkle could say anything, her stomach began rumbling, which prompted the mare to give a nervous chuckle.

"Aheh, listen to that… I am starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach… So ugh… I'll think about it over lunch and get back to you two! Okay?" responded Twilight Sparkle, walking away from the two mares.

"Okay…" Responded Applejack and Rainbow Dash. The two mares had their heads down, somewhat disappointed that neither of them managed to receive the ticket from Twilight Sparkle… Yet.

"So… do yah still want to hoof wrestle?" asked Applejack, looking at Rainbow Dash. The cyan mare gave a smirk and flew to the nearest tree stump, with Applejack following her…

Twilight Sparkle began making her way to Café Hay, so that she could eat lunch. Before she could make it to the café itself, she stopped at the Golden Oak Library to ask if Spike wanted to come. The baby dragon agreed to come with the purple unicorn to the café.

After they made it to the café, Spike and Twilight Sparkle both sat down on a small pile of hay, on the opposite ends of one of the tables. The waiter noticed the new customers. He gave Spike the menu and went on his way to serve other ponies. The baby dragon opened the menu and began skimming through it.

"*sigh* Spike, what am I going to do? All five of my best friends have… really good reasons to go to the Gala! Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... Oh, who should go with me?" rambled Twilight Sparkle, tearing a petal off from one of the flowers that were on the table when she mentioned one of her friends' names. Her stomach then rumbled again, which prompted the purple unicron to eat the torn off petals.

''Have you made your decision?" asked the waiter, walking up to the table with Twilight Sparkle and Spike.

''I CAN'T DECIDE!" shouted Twilight Sparkle, surprising the waiter and making everypony who were outside the café give the purple unicorn weird looks.

"Twilight… He just wants to take your order…" deadpanned Spike, pointing down at the menu that he was holding.

"Oh… I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich." Said Twilight Sparkle, a bit embarrassed.

"Do you have any rubies?" asked Spike. The waiter turned around and began staring at the baby dragon with a blank expression.

"No?... Okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy!" said Spike. The waiter nodded and began walking away.  
"What do you think, Spike?" asked Twilight Sparkle, getting more and more frustrated as time goes by.

''I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?" Answered Spike, understanding the question differently.

"I mean about the Gala and the ticket and who I should take!" said the purple unicorn, making Spike roll his eyes.

"Oh... You're still on that?" asked the baby dragon , not understanding how much trouble Twilight Sparkle had in deciding who to give the tickets to.

"Spike! Listen! How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket to give away two, but that would still leave 3 dissappointed ponies! What if I-" rambled the purple unicorn, getting interrupted by the waiter putting their food down on the table.

"Your food." Said the waiter after putting down their ordered food. The baby dragon didn't waste any time and began eating the food in front of him.

"Oh, thank you! This looks so good! I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat!" said Twilight Sparkle as the waiter left their table. She used her magic to lift her sandwich and eat it, but suddenly got distracted with all of the nearby ponies running into the café itself.

"Erm... Madam, are you going to eat your food in zhe rain?" asked the waiter, confused as to why the purple unicorn hasn't left her table yet.

"It's not raining." Said Twilight Sparkle, looking around. After doing so, she noticed that it indeed was actually raining.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Twilight Sparkle, looking up and in to the sky. She then noticed a hole in the rainclouds. Out of the hole appeared a smiling Rainbow Dash.

"Hi there, best friend forever I've ever ever had! Enjoying the sunny weather?" asked the cyan pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash... What are you doing?" asked Twilight Sparkle, slightly narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"What do you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so i thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all!" responded Rainbow Dash, giving the purple unicorn a grin.

"Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?" asked Twilight Sparkle, suspicious of the cyan mare's actions.

"Me? No no no! Of course not!" said Rainbow Dash, denying her friend's accusations.

"Uh-uh." Nonchalantly responded the purple unicorn, not believing the cyan pegasus one bit.

"Seriously! I'd do it for anypony!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. Twilight Sparkle looked around and saw multiple ponies running around, trying to find shelter from the rain. Twilight Sparkle looked back at Rainbow Dash with a rather dissapointed expression, which made the cyan pegasus nervously laugh.

"Rainbow, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors! So, I'd appreciate if you closed down that rain cloud right now!" scolded Twilight Sparkle.

"Urgh, fine!" groaned Rainbow Dash, zipping up the hole in the clouds.

"That's better!" said Twilight Sparkle, using her magic to lift up the sandwich yet again. But before she could take a bite out of it, rain began pouring down on her, making the sandwich soggy and the purple mare wet. Twilight Sparkle groaned in annoyance, while her assistant, Spike, had trouble holding back a chuckle.

"Twilight! It's raining!" said Rarity, stating the obvious. She was under an umbrella, which was preventing her from getting wet.

"No, really?" sarcastically retorted Twilight Sparkle.

"Come with me, before you catch a cold!" said Rarity, grabbing the purple unicorn and dragging her to her boutique, with Spike following her.

After a while, they have finally made it to Rarity's boutique. Twilight Sparkle began shaking off the water that she had on herself. After she was dry, she looked over and saw that Rarity was wet, due to her shaking off the water.

"Hehe, whoops, sorry!" said Twilight Sparkle, nervously chuckling. Rarity's expression suddenly went from annoyed, to happy.

"Oh, no, It's quite alright! After all, we are... the best of friends, are we not?" asked Rarity, getting closer to the purple unicorn and rubbing her head against Twilight Sparkle. But before Twilight Sparkle could answer, Rarity began speaking once again.

"And you know what the best of friends do?" asked Rarity, walking away from Twilight Sparkle.

"Ughh..." said Twilight Sparkle, attempting to find an answer for Rarity's question.

"Makeovers!" exclaimed the white unicorn, using her magic to bring a large curtain, knocking away Spike in the process. The curtain covered her and Twilight Sparkle. Rarity began to give the purple unicorn a makeover.

"Ugh, Rarity, ow, this really isn't fixing it. I mean, thank you but, ooh, that's too tight!" protested Twilight Sparkle. After a couple of moments, Rarity removed the giant curtain, revealing Twilight Sparkle in a pretty fancy outfit.

"There. Oh, you're marvelous!" commented Rarity.

"Uh, yeah, It's kinda pretty, isn't it?" said the purple unicorn, examining her new outfit. Rarity smiled and began making her way towards Spike.

"And you. Oh Spike, I have a dandy little outfit for the dashing gent!" said Rarity, using her magic once again to bring the large curtain to her. This time, it was her and Spike behind the curtain. She also began giving the baby dragon a makeover.

"D-ah, ow, oh, hey, wow, watch it, whoa!" complained Spike. After a while, Rarity removed the curtain once again, revealing Spike in a rather ridiculous outfit. He began examining it and was surprised to be wearing it.

"Now, you just need a hat!" said Rarity, puttin a large hat on the baby dragon.

"Gah! I told you, I don't want any part in this girly Gala gunk! See you back at the library!" said Spike, taking off his clothing. After he took it off, he began running towards the boutique's exit.

"Hahaha, oh, who needs him anyway. This is all about you and how fabulous you will look at the Grand Galloping Gala!" said Rarity, bringing Twilight Sparkle a mirror. The purple unicorn began checking out how she looked, but then realised that Rarity is doing all of this just to get the ticket...

"Wait, the Grand Galloping-" began Twilight Sparkle, just to be interrupted by Rarity, who walked up to a mannequin that wore the same costume as the purple unicorn.

"And oh, my goodness, what a coincidence. I happen to have an ensemble of my own that matches yours to a T. We would be the belles of the ball, you and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn!" fantasized Rarity, with stars in her eyes. When she noticed Twilight Sparkle giving her a dissapointed look, she began nervously chuckling.

"Ah, and Twilight Sparkle, of course!" said Rarity while petting the purple unicorn's head and giving her a smile.

"I see what's going on. You're just buttering me up so I give you the extra ticket. Well it's not gonna work. You're going to have to wait for my decision just like everyone else. Now if you'll excuse me, I've been trying all day just to get some lunch!" ranted Twilight Sparkle, taking off the costume in the process. She began making her way towards the door, but met a familiar orange earth pony in the doorway.

"Did somepony say... Lunch?!" asked Applejack, grabbing one of Twilight's hooves, dragging her outside afterwards. The earth pony dragged Twilight Sparkle towards a cart full of food.

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed the purple unicorn, noticing the cart.

"I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumblers, and apple Brown Betty. Uh, the dessert, not my auntie. What do you say there, best friend?" asked Applejack, smiling. The earth pony heard Twilight's stomach rumble once again.

"Is that a yes?" asked Applejack. The purple unicorn furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

"No! I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to and all of these favors aren't making it easier to decide! In fact, I'm less sure than I was this morning!" shouted Twilight Sparkle, running away from Applejack. The orange earth pony just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Soooo.. that's a maybe?" asked Applejack...


End file.
